


Safety in knowledge

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Imagine: Imagine Heimdall warning both you and Loki of the Jotuns mating season approaching. There are discussions with Loki present and others without him. The group, with out Loki, decided there would be surveillance of some sort to keep you safe. As embarrassing as the thought was...Heimdall was brought up to keep a very close eye on the situation. Safe words, phrases, and body language. Literally everything is discussed, even how each safe “things” are at different levels of tolerance. The safety tolerances were completely different from the ones standing with Loki. The most important one is the one that will immediately summon everyone to part Loki from you.





	Safety in knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Other warnings: Use of safe words. Its consensual but is a bit not due to needing to use safewords.
> 
> Author notes:
> 
> -totally disregarded everything as in Thor is not even announced as the chosen one for the Throne. You'll see.
> 
> -Nsfw. Consensual and a bit of nonconsensual. Mating season. Impregnating.
> 
> -For a change...Wrote in Heimdall's point of view.

Heimdall had his eyes everywhere. When Odin had requested how the Jotuns were, Heimdall had the answer.

Odin spoke among his wife and the gatekeeper, "Loki has been rather, insatiable already. His touches have become more bold with y/n...We should send y/n away for the next 3 months, for her safety."

The Almother suggested with hope, "Shouldn't we offer information? To let them decide?"

"Has your desire for a grandchild clouded your head? Y/n could die." Odin gestured towards the city on the other side of the rainbow bridge. "Have all of Asgard know y/n died at the hands of her betrothed? Or with child before their courtship was finalized?"

"They should know."

"Bearing a child is life threatening, let alone a Jotun."

Heimdall remained silent at his rulers debated over knowledge. It was not Heimdall's place to speak, he only saw the present time, not the uncertain future.

Loki would lose control of himself.

Odin stared at his wife who spoke truth. Odin turned towards the bifrost then to the city he ruled.

"We will send y/n away and lock Loki in the dungeon."

"You must know that will not work. You underestimate Loki. He will find y/n and it will be in an uncontrolled event. If they agree we could set up a safety-"

"Out of the question. We will do as I say."

The Almother demanded with an uncharacteristic yell, "How long are you going to keep this secret?"

"As long as needed."

Friga laughed with that hurt smile, "don't want to rule the Jotunheim through Loki anymore?"

"We have a standing truce currently that is satisfactory."

This was not the only argument between the rulers of Asgard. They argued multiple times. More frequently as the time drew near. More people went to the throne with varying embarrassment and rage, Loki was not treating y/n with the respect of a prince. Loki touched her constantly. Kissed her in public even before a whole grand ball. They were seen too many times in heated kisses in the hallways. Then people reported seeing them go to the others room without supervision…

Heidemall knew everyone made accurate assumptions as to what happened behind those closed doors.

"Odin please. We must tell them."

"Loki needs punished for his actions, otherwise their courtship will come to an end. He does not need satisfied by impregnating or killing y/n." Odin raised his voice, "is that what you desire? The consequences for Loki would be far worse than a mere 3 months in a cell."

Frigas eyes narrowed but quickly regained their natural state, "With knowledge and safety precautions, y/n would be fine."

"Can you not wait for Thor to gift you with a grandchild?"

"Why is Loki so restricted in his happiness?"

"Happiness is not in his nature."

Their conversation was interrupted by news Loki and y/n being seen in the halls beginning to undress and Loki was promptly thrown in a cell. Friga stood and bowed her head towards Odin as she excused herself and went to y/n.

Y/n name was embarrassed at being found but confirmed it was all consensual. The couple were ordered to stay apart but the dear Almother was their messenger owl for their love, thankfully nonsexual. Loki was very restless at all hours of the day. Friga was informed that Loki nearly escaped in search for y/n, caught by Heimdall. Loki wasn't even trying to hide his presence during his escape.

"They need to know. Odin he almost got to y/n! And you did as you said, sent her to another realm. Loki might be clouded, but he seeks y/n. He had many chances to find mindless pleasure in others but he desires only her. Y/n misses Loki a great deal."

"And you know of y/n's feelings?"

Friga swallowed, "I do."

Odin's voice was loud and echoed in the room, "You could-should be sent to the dungeons. You went against your king by conversing with someone in a currently temporary exile."

"She is our daughter-"

"Their ceremony has not happened and there is a chance her kingdom will eliminate their chance." Odin held up his hand to silence the worried mother, "y/n's kingdom believes she is to marry an Asgardian. But we know she is not."

The Almother realized, she would never be graced with a grandchild with Loki's magic, and kind heart...because of his blood. Her chest constricted with the knowledge that the two so infatuated with each other to desire a family together would be prevented at all costs to their dreams. They would live in lies forever if Odin had his way.

The Almother grumbled many words that should not have even been spoken. She had enough of Odin's plans. Of his deceiving information. Of Odin refusing that Loki earned his God titles on his own and without some sort of influence.

The Almother went to Loki's cell and was warned by the guards, he was not...behaving normally.

The cell was in complete disarray, things were broken, thrown in pieces all over. The Almother watched her son growl and slide down the wall in obvious discomfort. His eyes saw hers and he looked so vulnerable. So unlike the mask he wore so well, besides when he questioned his worth. This look was similar, but it was worry.

He spoke so quietly, "mother."

Heidemall took a calm stroll to the Alfather himself as he watched the Almother inform Loki of his discomfort. His true heritage. She comforted him by telling him, "Loki you are my son, you must know that."

Odin sighed at Heimdall's informational warning. Odin looked towards the mountain region, "has he decided?"

"No. However. The Almother sent for y/n. To talk to her as well."

"Inform me once y/n has been informed."

Y/n was shocked at his true parentage but knew not to discuss her obvious anger towards the Alfather. Y/n was worried and fearful of Loki's discomfort. Not worried at all of her own safety, truly having faith and trust in Loki's control. The Almother was stumped as to how the safety for y/n would be set up. The bright faced woman spoke quietly of safe words...informed the Almother of their purpose and the standing ones in place already. The Almother took the information as if she was described an ailment in her healing quarters. Once y/n was finished, both women let silence take place as they found interest in the room.

Then Odin entered, followed by; Heimdall, Thor, the warriors three, and Lady Sif.

Loki paced constantly around his cell, in a very deep thought as to what to do. Uncharacteristically speaking his inner turmoil out loud.

The conversation was embarrassing at first, but everyone quickly realized the discussion was worth it and actually needed once Loki started. Every watched from all points outside the cell. It was going to be a very long 10 hours.

Loki tried to keep control by giving y/n control by making her be on top. His hands fisted the sheets in groans of frustration. Then hands met her hips and he began losing control with each thrust. Y/n was barely in control as she fell forward into his chest in repeated cries of pleasure. Then Loki fisted her hair and man handled her beneath him. It was barely 2 hours when y/n hissed her first warning for Loki to be careful. He had growled but put in a great amount of effort to be gentle, forcing her on top of him again…

They had moaned loudly so many times from release but each time only allowed y/n a few minutes of rest as Loki held her tightly, but never unsheathed himself from her. Even after one time from taking her from behind he let them fall to their sides as he breathed in her scent. When he became insatiable again he pulled her leg over his and hooked it behind his own knees. His fingers worked vigorously against her clit as he took her as roughly as he could from their lying position. He was not satisfied by this position and took advantage of her already wide spread legs as he forced her stomach into the bed. He forced her backside up and pulled it back against him with each powerful thrust.

Everyone watched fearful as the sixth hour was almost past and Loki's skin transitioned to blue.

Y/n name hissed repeatedly at Loki with their standing stopping safe word as everyone saw sharp nails digging into her skin. However Loki scratched down her back causing her to scream the safe word. This further enraged Loki and he pulled her to sink his teeth into her shoulder, nails scratching where they gripped along her neck and chest.

It was odd as he was gentle with her stomach when he came undone with a deep rumble into y/n's shoulder. Y/n had noticeable labored breathing but she was trapped under Loki who's teeth had parted. However, his tongue lapped at the wound on her shoulder with content sounds.

The Almother stepped closer to the cell causing Loki to growl like a feral beast as he gripped y/n tighter and bit her again. Y/n whimpered causing Frigga to retreat back to her husband.

"Y/n.. you can." Frigga's voice was filled with worry. Her eyes on the sheets that were stained with all possible bodily fluids.

Y/n groaned as Loki's hips started again, "I know."

"How is she not getting burned?" Fendral spoke up, his Adam's apple moved in a hard swallow.

Thor crossed arms tensed and hand gripped mignoir tighter, "Loki must be focusing his little control to that. Norns help y/n if he loses complete control."

Everyone was on their toes in anticipation, fully prepared to part them at y/n's warning of almost giving up. She had so many scratches, bites, and bruises all over her body, save for her tender stomach. They were both glistening with sweat and blood. Their groins and thighs were especially slick from the countless climaxes.

Then y/n screeched the word, "fire."

The cell opened: Thor and the warriors three parted Loki from y/n. He put one hell of a fight and even broke y/n's wrist from the tight grasp he had on her. She wailed in pain and crawled off the bed. Falling to the floor as her legs gave out. Sif was quick to remove y/n from the cell. As the men restrained Loki with chains and cuffs, preventing his movements, y/n groaned as moved away.

Frigga followed closely as y/n was taken to the room set up for healing and comfort. Frigga chose fast Seder than a slow and soothing approach. Y/n was quickly healed, covered with a thick blanket and placed in front of a fire. Food and hydration to her side for consumption.

Odin asked how y/n was and Heidemall was obliged to answer.

Heidemall saw y/n flinch at each loud scream and beastly sound from Loki.

"Is he..in pain?"

Frigga looked grim. "You need to rest, fill your belly with substance."

"I should go back."

Frigga gestured towards the tray, "Regain your strength first."

Y/n took a piece of fruit and stared at it before placing in her mouth. Grimacing as she chewed. The Almother soothed her jaw and anywhere else the dear child tried to hide discomfort.

Y/n asked quietly, "he was so… Gentle with my stomach…" y/n's hand rested there and her eyes met the Almother's, "am I with child?"

The mother shook her head and Sif answered, "he would have been satisfied and returned to normal."

Y/n's eyes were determined, "I am going back."

"My dear, your ceremony is only a few years away."

Y/n shrugged, "all realms knows we are...active."

The demeanor she displayed was shy and appeared as if no one had personally witnessed the truth of her words.

At y/n's appearance in the cell again, Loki was demanding pleasure. He pulled the chains, tried desperately to thrust into her, but thanks to the restrictions y/n was in full control. It was much easier for everyone to watch as y/n was safe, healed and not receiving further injuries.

With 2 hours left Loki had moaned loudly at release, filled y/n so much it poured out of her and her breath hitched as she was brought to pleasure as well. Y/n fell to the side to take a break and laid by Loki. Her hands on his chest, fingers admiring the raised patterns. Everyone saw Loki's familiar appearance come back. Y/n's eyes opened when the ridges disappeared, then she watched as Loki sighed heavily.

Everyone was relieved and smiled when Loki's eyes lost the crimson and clouded look.

Y/n's eyes showered Loki's face in tears as she kissed him in between laughs.

However when Loki was let free he was appalled at the state of the sheets and himself. He demanded the knowledge of if he hurt her. He showed obvious distress but his instincts didn't let him distance himself. If Loki wasn't protective before, he skipped that and was the most overprotective and vigilant protector of y/n. He refused to leave her side and made sure she had what she wanted before she even had to ask.

The time went by so fast due to the marriage ceremony being forced sooner due to Odin's demand.  
  
The announcement of y/n being with child.

Loki expected to have an heir before the oldest son forced arguments across all realms concerning who should rule next. The first born son or the son who was expecting an heir.

Loki's true parentage was revealed at a touch of y/n's stomach that caused his hand to turn blue. Then his entire form because the expecting mother encouraged the prince to embrace all of himself. All of the realms were in an uproar of what to do with Loki: make him rule Jotunheim, Asgard, or nothing.

However when the new little bundle was in Loki's arms time paused.

The child’s eyes closed, mouth opened in a yawn and promptly fell asleep in comfort…

Loki could only stare as y/n ran her fingers along their child's skin. A tired kiss from his love as she also fell asleep beside him. He gave his tired family kisses on their forehead. Tears in his eyes as he pressed a long kiss to y/n's head as he thanked her and pledged his life to focusing on their family first. Always and forever.

With no more jealousy, no more doubtful faces, and no more acting out for attention.

Everyone knew, Loki finally felt more than enough.


End file.
